


Flood

by Jibbly



Series: hydra steve & bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, hydra bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve waits until he can no longer hear either of their footsteps before he crouches down on the bed next to Bucky, cradling his face in his hands. The omega is holding his breath, and his grey eyes are scared and wide.<br/>“Shush, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, Buck.” Steve presses kisses against the brunette’s temples, and feels the rush of air that Bucky sucks in.<br/>Bucky still smelled like his heat, and the emotions are still raw and fresh. He wraps his arms around Steve’s back and digs his fingers into the heated skin. “Pierce will be upset.” Bucky’s voice is trembling.<br/>“Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> bad things

Pierce scowls at Steve and the currently sleeping Bucky.

“I told you not to knot him during his heat, Captain. “

The blonde tenses his jaw and hopes that his body can mostly block Bucky from the other’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Sir.” He sees the shorter man in front of him sigh, and rub between his eyes. “The damage is done, and I knew what could happen when I decided to let Barnes experience his heat.” Steve holds back the sigh of relief, thinking that there would be more punishment for going against orders.

It doesn’t last too long, because Bucky is starting to wake up and Pierce heads for the door.

“If he gets pregnant, we’ll just terminate it.”

The door shuts firmly behind Pierce, and they’re locked in again. Steve turns back to Bucky and his chest aches as he sees the way the brunette in clutching to his stomach and burrowing further into the cocoon of blankets that they made for themselves.

“Open your mouth, Soldier.” Rumlow growls at Bucky, his hand itching to go to his gun as he orders the other brunette to take the pill.

Bucky keeps his mouth sealed shut.

He backhands the omega and Steve takes a step forward, snarl bubbling up his chest. Rumlow gives him a cocky grin and uses one of his hands to grab Bucky by the chin and force him to look at Steve. “What’s a matter, big guy?” Brock moves his hand so that Bucky is looking at him and he takes out the serrated knife from his holster and brings it up to the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

Steve is feeling hot rage filling him up as Rumlow takes the tip of the blade and pushes it forward till it’s pushing against Bucky’s teeth, his lip splitting and a trickle of blood starts to form. Bucky doesn’t even flinch, keeping his mouth tightly shut.

“Come on, Sweetheart. You know I don’t like hurting you in front of your mate like this, but if you don’t open that beautiful mouth of yours and swallow this pill, I’m going to have to report it back to Pierce.

That gets a reaction out of the omega and Brock feels delight at how Bucky’s scent sours with fear.

“Enough, Rumlow. He’s not going to take it.”

Rollins says from where he had been leaning against the wall, out of the way of the three powder kegs in the room. He knew that Rumlow loved to torture the two in front of each other, but they had a job to do. Rollins kicks off the wall and comes to stand next to Steve, to which the blonde tenses but does little else.

“We will say this one last time, Soldier. Open your mouth and swallow that pill.” Rollins voice is even and calm.

Bucky is still staring at Brock and the knife is still trying to pry his teeth apart. A minute passes and Rollins looks over to Rumlow. “Let’s go.”

Brock pulls the knife away and rubs his thumb over the blood that is dripping down Bucky’s cheek, smearing it across his cheekbone. “Till next time, Sweetheart.”

Steve grabs Rumlow’s wrist and yanks it away from Bucky, grinding the bones.

Rumlow grimaces and grits out when Steve releases his hand, walking towards Rollins. “You too, Big Guy.”

The two leave out of the only exit and close the door shut behind them.

Steve waits until he can no longer hear either of their footsteps before he crouches down on the bed next to Bucky, cradling his face in his hands. The omega is holding his breath, and his grey eyes are scared and wide.

“Shush, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, Buck.” Steve presses kisses against the brunette’s temples, and feels the rush of air that Bucky sucks in.

Bucky still smelled like his heat, and the emotions are still raw and fresh. He wraps his arms around Steve’s back and digs his fingers into the heated skin. “Pierce will be upset.” Bucky’s voice is trembling.

“Yes.”

Bucky tucks his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. “I don’t even …. We don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet, and they want me to take a pill and kill it.” The words are said quietly and they break the alpha’s heart, because this is his fault. He should have stopped, but he couldn’t have refused his mate anything.

_Steve is mouthing against Bucky’s neck, teeth grazing the raised skin of their bond mark while one of his hands is fingering the omega open, and the other one is raking his nails against Bucky’s nipples._

_Bucky lets out a groan when Steve’s fingers find his prostrate again and he drops his head between his arms. He hasn’t been allowed to experience a heat in years. They would always just give him suppressants or stick them in deep freeze, but this time he had reacted poorly to a new suppressant they were trying out. Too badly, even for Hydra. So with his heat approaching, Pierce had decided to let them spend a heat together._

_“Their past few missions have been successful. A reward every now and again wouldn’t be so terrible.” He remembers the words and the hope that had blossomed in his chest at their opportunity._

_Now they were together, his heat synced up with Steve’s rut._

_He drops down to his elbows when the hand that had been at his chest moves down and starts to stroke him._

_“Fuck, Steve. Inside…. I want you inside me.”_

_The blonde groans above him and thrusts his fingers harder inside of Bucky. “I can’t knot you, Buck.” Steve slips in a fourth finger and the slick rushing out of Bucky’s opening eases the way as it joins the other three that are inside him._

_Bucky’s eyes roll to the back of his head as Steve starts to message the bundle of nerves inside of him._

_“Please” It’s said at the end of a gasp and the blonde swears as he removes his fingers. Bucky whines low in his throat, but then he can feel Steve’s hands on either side of his hips and how the alpha’s knees knock his further apart._

_“Breathe”_

_Then Steve’s entering him, easing his way until he bottoms out and they both groan. One of the blonde’s hands move from Bucky’s hip to the omega’s neck. Steve spans out his fingers, nails scratching lightly against the delicate skin at his mate’s throat._

_They move like that until Steve’s thrusts start to become less coordinated._

_Bucky concentrates on tightening his enterance and Steve tightens the hand he has around his neck when the beginnings of his knot react to the constriction._

_Bucky lets out a shaky breath at the feeling of Steve’s knot starting to form and it’s all he wants. But then he feels Steve start to move away._

_Throwing his hand back, Bucky lets his fingers dig into Steve’s thigh to keep the other from moving._

_“Buck, I can’t…” It’s strained and he knows that the alpha is using all his willpower right now not to just drill himself into the omega._

_“I want it. I want your knot, please.” He’s begging and he turns his head as much as he could in the position they’re in. “Alpha, please.” It’s a dirty trick, he knows it is. Bucky knows that him calling Steve alpha is a weakness for the blonde._

_“Fuck, Buck.”_

_Steve takes the hand from around his neck and brings it down to join the other one at his hip, and he slams back into the man under him._

_Bucky throws his head back at the rough thrusting and the feel of Steve’s knot catching on his rim on every thrust. “Come on, Steve. Stevie. Knot me. Claim me. Make me yours.”_

_Steve leans over his back again and Bucky has a second to feel the breath in the back of his throat, before Steve clamps his teeth over their bond and the knot flares inside of him with climax, locking them together._

_The dual sensations are overwhelming and Bucky lets out a sob as he comes around Steve’s knot._

_“Ah …” He’s shaking and brings the hand that was wrapped around Steve’s thigh and grips the blonde’s hand on his hip. He brings both of their hands around to his lower stomach and presses down. “I want you to fill me up with your seed, Alpha.”_

_Steve growls, teeth still buried in his neck, and thrusts shallowly._

_“Breed me. Until I’m filled with your pups.” Bucky’s voice is getting slurred, and Steve pulls back his mouth, giving the punctured bloody skin licks._

_“Is that what you want, Buck? A baby?” Steve’s voice is slurred and he starts trailing kisses against the omega’s shoulder. Bucky is nodding his head slowly, sighing at his alpha’s caresses. “Our baby?”_

_“Yes.”_

________________________________________________________________________________-_

They are taken to the prepping room, to get ready for cryo freeze again.

Pierce is already there and when they step through the door, he nods at Steve and directs him to sit in the chair to be wiped.

Steve feels Bucky tense besides him. The omega is usually the one to go first, seeing as it’s more difficult, so the blonde steps forward cautious of what it means. He sits down, knowing that it’ll all go by easier if he complies. They present him the bite guard and he opens his mouth, looking at Bucky, and trying to send him a reassuring look. The wipes are basically procedure at this point. They always end up remembering each other when they are taken out of cryo.

The technicians are securing the straps around his chest, when Steve sees Rumlow and Rollins walk in and stand on either side of his mate. Pierce nods, and the two alphas pin Bucky’s arms. “Take him to room 306, I’ll be there shortly.” Bucky’s panicked eyes meet his and Steve strains against the bonds.

Room 306 is an operating room, and Steve is getting wiped first so that he is secured.

Pierce turns back to Steve and how he is pulling against the straps that are holding him down. “Sorry for all this, Captain, but it all could have been avoided if Barnes would have just cooperated earlier.”

Steve is yelling against the bite guard as they push him down.

Pierce gives him one last look, and turns to follow the other three. “Wipe him and stick him in deep freeze.”

__________________________________________________________________

He doesn’t know how long he was in cryo, and they don’t tell him anything. He is taken directly to Pierce, the cold barely starting to leave the tips of his fingertips.

The blonde alpha looks exactly the way he was before, so it must have not been for very long.

“Captain Rogers, welcome back to the land of the living. We have a mission for you.”

Pierce opens up a file on his laptop and Steve sees how the screen in front of them is lit up with a picture of two children.

“I would like for you to retrieve both of these people and bring them back here. Alive. Rumlow with assist you on the mission.” He gives Steve a tablet that has additional information, but Steve puts it down. “Where’s my mate?” Bucky is always his assist.

Alexander walks up to Steve, no indication that he’s nervous to be around the stronger alpha.

“He’s busy at the moment, and will be here when you get back. “

It’s a dismissal and Pierce leaves him alone in the room, to read up on his targets and then go get prepped from departure.

Steve finds them. They’re scared and hiding under a bed, scents flying at him.  The boy sees him first and stands in front of the girl, his tiny fists shaking as if he’s going to try and fight Steve.

Rumlow raises his gun at the two of them, and the girl starts to tear up, her fear making Steve’s stomach churn. Raising his hand, he lowers Rumlow’s weapon and tells him to wait outside. The brunette looks as if he’s about to argue, but thinks better of it, heading out and getting their transport ready.

Steve turns back and tries to steel himself. The both of them are young, younger than they looked in the pictures in his briefing, and they are both omegas. He kneels down so that he’s at eye level with them, and tries to give them a soft smile.

“Hello, what are your names?”

He is projecting a scent of security, but the little boy isn’t buying it. A high growl emits from his throat and he pushes his sister further away from Steve.

“None of your business.” The accent is thick and Steve catches the punch that was aimed at his head. His hand just holds the small fist in his hand and holds it there. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I need you the both of you to come with me.” It’s said gently and he sees how the girl is peeking out from behind her brother.

Her voice is small and high, like the sound of bells. “Where are you going to take us?” Her big eyes look at him, and he wishes that he didn’t have to bring them in, but an order is an order.

The children are taken by a man that Steve’s never seen before as soon as they enter the base. He looks after them worried, but right now, he has someone else he wants to see.

He hands over the report to Rumlow and tells him to report to Pierce. The other alpha growls and is about to say something, but a look flashes across his face and he grins up at Steve.

“Sure thing, Big Guy. I bet you’re just dying to see your sweetheart, so I do you a solid.” The brunette walks off, and Steve feels unease race all along his body at Rumlow’s words.

He asks for Bucky and if told that he is in room 117.

Making his way down the hallway of sleeping quarters has Steve’s nerves on edge, and when he finally reaches the room, there are two armed guards standing outside. They see him and enter the security code to open the door from the outside.

He steps through the door, and hears the door lock behind him. But he doesn’t pay it any attention, because the room reeks of pain, sadness, and hurt.

Bucky is laying on a medical bed, and Steve sees how there’s a scar across his lower belly. It’s light and looks like it’s been there for a while. But it definitely wasn’t there the last time he’d seen the omega.

He comes to stand next to his mate, and Bucky let’s out a sob as he finally notices that it’s Steve who’s walked in and not a doctor, or Pierce this time.

Steve sits on the bed and looks down at the angry scar on the omega stomach. “What did they do?”

Bucky laughs but it’s hollow and he reaches out for Steve’s hand to which the blonde easily gives him.

Steve start to remember what happened before his wipe, and he clenches his jaw. “They took out the baby.”

“That’s not all they took out.”

They had removed Bucky’s reproductive system.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse


End file.
